McCall and Ashford PI
by mtomaone
Summary: What is Sam McCall didn't fall into Jason's arm in May 2009 but fell in the arms of Curtis Ashford? This is a smutty one shot of Sam and Curtis first meeting.


McCall and Ashford PI

He was damn sick and tired of these cheating spouse cases. He didn't bust his ass to become a PI for these cheap gigs. He was damn good at his job and he worked too damn hard for his license. He's head investigations, found missing people, he's done surveillance for large corporations and ran background checks. He came to Port Charles to start a new life, to open his own agency, he just needed that one big payoff.

The competition in this town was slim, some small agency called McCall and Jackal. He's never heard of them. Didn't matter. Once he had that big job, he was gonna get his own place with his own name on the door: Curtis Ashford PI. He needed to work on the name. Instead of those big cases, he was drowning in cheating spouses. Was no one in this damn town faithful?

Shaking his head at the pictures he took on his phone of the cheating spouse he was tailing and her girlfriend, Curtis chuckled to himself as he put his phone in his pocket. He was getting paid tonight. "HEY!" He looked up at the sudden shout and what he saw almost brought him down to his knees. "CATCH!" Without a moment to think, he shot out his arms and they were immediately filled with the finest woman he had ever seen in his life and she was naked. Well, not naked, she was wearing black underwear, but damn, she might as well have been naked. "Curtis Ashford." Feeling the need to introduce himself.

"Sam McCall. We gotta go!"

"Excuse me."

"GO!"

Doing a quick scan for a threat, Curtis ran to his truck with the hot, naked, brunette in his arms. Oh yeah, he was definitely getting paid tonight.

Gently placing her in his truck, Curtis ran around to the driver's side and jumped in. Starting the engine, he took off, glancing at her every now and then. Maybe some part of him was thinking this was a dream cuz women didn't literally fall right into his lap. "You wanna tell me what happened back there?" A dark thought entered his mind and Curtis hoped he was wrong. "Did someone try to hurt you? Do you need the hospital?"

Hearing the concern in his voice Sam couldn't help but smile. "I'm fine, no hospitals thank you." She replied. Her main focus was on her phone and the pictures she took for her client. She couldn't believe the night that she had had. Ugh, these cheating spouse cases are going to be the death of her. Wasn't anyone faithful in this town anymore?

"Do you wanna tell me where I'm going then?" He visibly relaxed seeing the small smile. He didn't want to assume the worst but not many half naked women fall into his arms that weren't in trouble or causing trouble. He didn't know what to think.

"YES!" She pumped her first excitedly finding the perfect shot to give to her client. Seeing Curtis turn to look at her questioningly Sam clarified. "I'm a private investigator and I got my shot for my client." Flipping through her phone, she was looking at the pictures she took.

"You're a PI? Wait… are you the McCall from McCall and Jackal PI?"

"Yeah. That's my agency." She was pleasantly surprised that he had heard of her. They had just started out and she didn't think they were widely known in Port Charles.

"Cool, I'm a PI too." He could see the surprise on her face. Yeah, it was a little too coincidental that PI's were in the Metro Court at the same time. Thinking back to where he caught her and what floor she could possibly have climbed down from, Curtis was getting a little suspicious. What were the odds that they would both be on the same case? Had his client contacted McCall as backup just in case. He needed to be sure. "How about you show me that shot you took?"

Alarm bells started ringing in Sam's mind. She didn't realize that the same thoughts floating through Curtis' mind were going through hers as well. She was starting to get suspicious as well. "Um, well, I uh, I wouldn't mind showing you but there's this PI to client…."

"Confidentiality thing? Yeah I know." He finished for her. He honestly didn't give a shit about that rule right now cuz if his client played him then he was going to be fucking pissed. "What floor did you say you were on?"

"I didn't." Narrowing her eyes, she decided to ask the questions this time. "Why don't you show me your shot first?"

"You show me yours and I show you mine huh? Well come on, let's see your shot."

Shaking her head, Sam replied. "I don't think so."

"Ok. How about your client's name? Who hired you?" Curtis tightened his hand on the steering wheel preparing to hear the name of his same client but she wasn't giving in that easy.

"Why in the hell would you ever think I would tell you?" Sam was surprised he would even ask. Come on, she wasn't an amateur.

Having had enough of this back and forth shit, Curtis pulled the car off the street and parked it to the side. Hearing her outraged "What are you doing?" Curtis unbuckled his seat belt and turned his body towards her. "Ok listen. What are the chances of two PI's being in the same building at the same time? You gotta see something isn't right here."

"Oh come one! It's a hotel. That place is probably crawling with cheating spouses everywhere. It's gotta be a coincidence." She didn't think so though.

"Yeah, I don't think so. And I'm not going anywhere until we figure this shit out." Seeing her nod, he continued with his questions. "What floor did you fall from?"

"I didn't fall, I _jumped_ …" Sam stressed the last word as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mmm hmm." He raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "Baby girl, you _fell_ into my arms, but whatever, what floor did you "jump" from?"

She narrowed his eyes at him. "The fourth floor."

"That's the floor I was on." Now he was really getting pissed but he had to be sure. "Alright, look, on the count of three, we're each going to say our client's name, OK?"

"Ok. Fine." A small part of her already believed that her asshole client hired Curtis as well. What the fuck? Like what, she couldn't get the job done on her own? Was it cuz she was a girl? Such bullshit!

"1… 2….. 3!" Neither of them said a name. "You didn't say anything!" He accused.

"And you didn't say anything either!" She shot right back.

"Alright, alright! We're doing this now Sam?" Just to be sure they were on the same page, he explained. "I think the same client that hired me, hired you too. And if that's the case, then I'm gonna find this motherfu…." He shook his fist relaying his frustration and anger. "Ready? 1… 2… 3!"

"Frank Taphee!" They both shouted in unison. Sam started with "Son of a…" "BITCH!" Curtis finished off as he punched the steering wheel. "That piece of…" Curtis started as Sam finished off with "SHIT!"

"I can't believe he would that! I mean who does that?! Did he think I couldn't do my damn job?!" Sam's anger exploded out of her as well. "UGH!" She exclaimed as she punched her seat.

"Well then I guess you're just going to have to delete your shot." He casually ordered her.

"Excuse me! He was _my_ client." He was about to argue so Sam kept going. "I'm the established PI here, I haven't even heard of you so _you_ need to delete your shot." She faced forward as if her decree was going to be followed.

"Yeah, that ain't happening baby girl." She had lost her damn mind. Which was unfortunate cuz Curtis was having all kinds of thoughts about the fine woman next to him. Such a shame she was cray.

Feeling like she was headed for battle, Sam seemed to just realize she was still in her underwear. She sighed. "Look, we're obviously not going to solve anything right now and we can't stay parked her forever. Just take me to my office and we can figure it out there." She waved towards the road.

Thinking this was a good idea to not attract unwanted attention. "Fine by me." Curtis put the car in drive and got back on the street headed to her office following her directions. This was going to be a long ass night.

* * *

Heading up to her office with Curtis following behind Sam, swimming in Curtis' leather jacket that he let her wear, she realized that she didn't have her keys. The rest of the car ride was silent, Sam knew no doubt that he was trying to find a way to con her out of the pictures she took of her client's wife but there was no way in hell Sam was going to give them up. After everything she went through tonight, she deserved this pay. Turning to him in front of her door, Sam held out her hand. "Can I borrow your credit card please?"

Furrowing his eyebrows he replied. "Are you going to charge me for coming into your office?" He knew he was needling her but he couldn't help it. She was cute when she was pissed.

"No!" She huffed. "I don't have my keys and I need to…" She motion to the door.

"Break in?" Pulling a small leather case from his back pocket, Curtis pulled out two small tools as he lightly pushed her to the side. "I got this." He said as he slightly bent his knees to access the key hole better.

Holding her hands up, Sam stepped back and watched him. Her eyes first as if by magnet went straight to that fantastic ass and then slowly, so slowly made their way to his strong, capable hands. She was hot all of a sudden. She watched him work and of course timed him to assess his lock picking skills. Seeing he was having some trouble, which was normal cuz this lock always gave her trouble, she suggested. "I can do it if you can't."

What the hell was up with this lock? He's never had a problem with them before. Feeling his manhood threatened at her suggestion, he shot her a look, put some more force into his tools hoping they didn't break on him and smiled triumphantly at the small click he heard. "Nah, I'm good." Pushing the door open, Curtis motioned her to step through.

Rolling her eyes, Sam flicked the switch to turn on the lights and walked quickly to the closet. She always kept a change of clothes in there in case she needed a quick change. "Finally!" She exclaimed just before she flung open the closet door to find nothing but costumes. "What the hell?" She frantically searched. "Where are my clothes?"

Curtis was suddenly finding it hard to breathe. In front of him was one of the finest women he had ever met smothered in his leather jacket standing in front of a closet that had a bunch of costumes in it. Just imaging her in that black and pink stripper outfit had his jeans tightening up. Hearing her shout brought him out of that fog. He did not need that complication right now. Clearing his throat he looked around her office. "You're partner took them."

Almost forgetting that he was there, Sam startled and turned around in surprise. "How do you know that?"

Curtis lifted up his hand and a yellow post it note was stuck to his finger. He turned it around and read it out loud to her. "Fair Samantha…" His eyebrow rose at the greeting but he continued when he saw her roll her eyes. "Your humble partner, the Jackal, took the liberty to take your apparel to the cleaning facilities. XOXO." Dropping the note back on the desk Curtis looked up at her after she huffed loudly in exasperation. "That is your partner?"

"He means well." Seeing his disbelief she continued to praise her friend. "Spinelli is a genius. He's the Jackal, the assassin of cyber space and he's my friend and partner. Watch what you say about him?" She threatened.

"Hey, hey." He held up his hands in surrender trying to hide his smile at the petite brunette threatening him. "I'm not saying anything." Making himself more comfortable on the desk, he took a good look around. "Nice office."

"Thank you." Sam said proudly. "It's small but it's mine."

Curtis could definitely respect that, after all he was after the same goal, his own office. "So, what are we going to do about the fact that we both got played?" Since she didn't have a suggestion, he came up with one. "How about a little show 'n tell?" Seeing her confusion, he continued and what came out of his mouth was a little more suggestive than he was planning but he couldn't help it. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours remeber."

Seeing the sexiness in his eyes and the hearing the huskiness of his voice caused a tingle between her legs. She shifted hoping to ease the ache he caused and tried to ignore the desire rising inside her. "Fine." Blowing out a breath, Sam reached for her phone the same time Curtis raised his. On the count of three they both turned the show the other their best shot of the cheating spouse for their client.

"How in the hell did you get that?" Sam exclaimed seeing the perfectly taken picture of Frank's wife kissing her girlfriend. "Where was that at?"

Smirking, Curtis replied. "I stood by the elevators on the corner of their room. Gave me the perfect shot." He shrugged as if it was a no big deal. "Now." He pulled a chair and made himself more comfortable after seeing her huff out and drop ungracefully in a chair herself. "How about you tell me what the hell happened to you tonight." He chuckled.

Taking a deep breath, Sam started to explain. "I followed our client's wife to the lobby where she met with this girl. I followed them both into the spa. And since you can't have clothes on in the spa, I put them in the locker. I was close enough to hear them but I couldn't see them and they mentioned what room they were in. So I grabbed my phone and went to their room….."

"How did you get in?" He interrupted.

"What? Oh... uh… that's not important." She wasn't about to give up the card that Spinelli designed for her that can get her in any room at the Metro Court. Carly would kill her. "Anyways. I snuck in the bathroom when I heard them coming. I jumped in the shower thinking I'd be safe, I mean come on, they just back from the spa, but no, they wanted to take a shower, so the wife turned on the water which was freaking cold. So I screamed, she saw me and she screamed, then her girlfriend came in and she screamed. I had enough thought to snap some pictures, shove them both out of the bathroom, lock the door and jump out the window. And then you came along." She motioned to him. "Thank you. By the way, for catching me."

"Thank you for jumping into my arms." He smiled. "So now what?"

Looking around, Sam bit her lip as she thought of the best way to handle this. "I know!" She wheeled the chair back a few feet to her desk, pulled out the top drawer and grabbed what she was looking for. Smiling wickedly, she raised the deck of cards in her hand. "How about we play for it? The winner gets to keep all the shots and Frank's money and the loser has to delete all the pictures. Deal?"

Showing off his own wicked smile, Curtis wheeled the chair right across from her at her desk and asked. "You got anything to drink?"

Opening the bottom drawer to her desk, Sam pulled out a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses. "You bet."

"Ok baby girl. Deal."

* * *

"You're cheating!" Sam exclaimed as she threw her cards on the table. Reaching over she grabbed her whiskey and downed another shot. "You've got to be cheating!" She said as she slammed the empty glass down.

Chuckling, Curtis took a shot from his own glass and started shuffling the cards. "I'm not cheating baby, I'm just that good."

"Whatever." Was Sam's great comeback as she rolled her eyes. "Come on, deal again."

"You're almost out of money. Look, how about we end this now. I'll let you keep your money. All you gotta do is delete those pics you got on your phone and lose Frank's number."

"No way in hell!" She slapped her hand on the table. "I worked too hard tonight to get those pics and ended up half naked for my trouble. I am NOT giving up, so deal the cards."

Feeling bad for taking her money, Curtis was getting annoyed with her for being so stubborn and with himself for giving a shit. Damn if she didn't fire up his blood just by looking at him. Before she dealt the first hand, she stood up and took his jacket off no doubt thinking that he would be distracted by her body. Well hell, if she wasn't right. He could barely think straight. Those lips that he could suck on for hours and those tits that would make any man beg to latch on to. His jeans were so tight, he had to readjust himself more than once throughout the whole game. She was perfect. Besides the body, the face, the lips and the hair, she knew how to play poker, he learned she used to be a con artist and she could drink any grown man under the table. She was perfect for him.

Seeing her all excited, the fire in her eyes, the small natural pout her lips made, the cleavage that she was displaying, Curtis just couldn't help himself when his hand shot out, grabbed a hold of the back of her neck, pulled her to him and he kissed her. He felt her resistance and she hastily pulled back hovering over the table between them staring into each other eyes and breathing heavily. He was waiting to hear a rejection but none came. Seeing the heat blaze like an inferno in her chocolate colored eyes, he pulled her to him again where he greedily devoured her lips. Oh damn, so good. He didn't hold back. He fed from her lips as he snaked his arm around and hauled her over the desk. Her hands worked on his buttons as his hands worked on the clasp of her bra. He tore his shirt down his arms as she ripped her bra from hers. He wanted to take a minute to look and appreciate her chest but he was like a man starved and he couldn't hold back as he dove back in and kissed her with everything he had. Their teeth clicked together and their tongues battled as the passion erupted between.

His lips trailed down her neck, kissing, biting and sucking on her soft skin as his hands kneaded her tits. They were more than a handful but they were soft and perfect. He could feel her hardening nipples stabbing his palms. Kissing his way down her chest, Curtis latched on to one nipple and sucked hard. Her gasp was hot in his ears as he sucked harder while his other hand tweaked her other nipple. She was so hot and ready for him that she was moving her hips so hard on his leg that was between her thighs. He could feel how wet she was as she moved her hips faster and faster to make herself come.

Her one hand was clasped to his head holding him tight to her chest as her other hand swiped his back leaving a trail of her nails. He grunted at the small pain that spurred him on, releasing her tit, he dove up for her mouth again as his hands trailed down her body. His fingers found the small piece of lace between her legs, it was soaking wet for him. His thumb found her clit over her panties and he pressed in circling faster as she cried out his name. "Oh baby you're so wet. I wanted to be balls deep inside you since the first second you landed in my arms." He whispered on her lips before he devoured them again. As soon as her hands worked on the clasp of his belt, Curtis ripped his mouth from hers and slightly bent over to help her pull her panties over her hips and tore them down her legs. After shoving his jeans down his legs, he grabbed a hold of her leg to circle it around his waist as she pulled him towards her while his other hand guided his dick to her soaking wet pussy.

Holding her close, Curtis gave a quick hard thrust and was immediately sheathed in her tight warm pussy. "Oh fuck." He gritted out when she shouted his name and her pussy fluttered around him. "FUCK!" He grunted louder as her nails dug in his back as she threw her head back and cried out. Not able to hold himself back and knowing this was going to go quick, he shoved his face in her neck, pushed his hand between them to tweak her clit and held her with his other as he pounded into her over and over, harder and harder. He knew she was getting close by the hitch in her voice when she whispered his name "Curtis…." He drove deeper, feeling her tight wet pussy soak him. After a few deep hard thrusts, Sam's shout echoed all through the office, her pussy contracting him so hard like a vice had him nearly crossing his eyes. A few thrusts later, he planted himself deep and grunted his cry in her neck as he found release. "Fuck me." He breathed as tried to catch his breath.

She was limp and boneless in his arms as he gently picked her up and took a few steps behind him to the couch with him still inside her. Wrapping herself in his arms, Curtis heard her whisper "Stay the night." Not about to deny her he replied. "Baby, I can't even feel my legs to move." Hearing her giggle, he adjusted their position on the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

Waking up the next morning on the couch covered in a small blanket she kept at the office, Sam took a quick inventory of her situation. Remembering last night, she smiled and turned her head to see a yellow post it note stuck to her phone next to her head. Reaching over, she pulled the sticky off and read the note. "Sorry baby girl, but Frank was my client. See you around. Yours, Curtis." After checking her phone to see he deleted the pictures, Sam couldn't help but laugh. Standing up and giving herself a long stretch, she wrapped the blanket around her as she made her way to her laptop dialing Frank Taphee's number.

* * *

Across town, Curtis was meeting Mr. Taphee at a local diner called Kelly's. Without looking at his phone, he flipped it towards his client and called up the picture to prove that his wife was cheating on him. "I'm sorry to say sir, but your wife was at the Metro Court hotel last night with this person." He hated this part, giving the bad news to the clients but it was a part of his job.

Seeing the picture in front him, Frank didn't know if this was some sort of joke. "Are you saying that my wife was cheating on me with you?" He said with raised eyebrows.

Clearly confused, Curtis whipped the phone towards him only to see a picture of himself sleeping on Sam's couch. What the hell? Squinting at his phone, Curtis was flipping frantically through his saved photos to find the picture that would get him paid. He was so engrossed in that task that he didn't hear his client's phone ring until her heard him say, "Ah Ms. McCall, did you find anything?" Curtis head whipped up so fast that he almost gave himself whiplash. "Yes thank you, I just got the picture. Yes, that's my sister my wife is having an affair with which doesn't come as a shock seeing as she wants to stay married to me because of the pre nup. Thank you so much for your services, I'll forward the payment right away." Curtis watched as Frank tapped a few buttons on his phone and went back to his call. "Payment is on its way." He watched the man nod and listen for a few moments. "Yes, my apologizes Ms. McCall, I'll be sure to only use your services in the future." Curtis watched as Frank offered him his phone. "Ms. McCall would like to speak to you."

Reaching over, Curtis held the phone to his ear. "Ms. McCall." "Mr. Ashford. I'm sorry but Frank was my client after all. I'll see you around." He didn't have a chance to reply because she ended the call. She must have woke up in the middle of night, copied his pictures to her computer most likely cuz he deleted her pics from her phone this morning, then she deleted the pictures from his phone. The smile on his face got bigger until he was chuckling to himself. Remembering her last words to him "I'll see you around." Curtis replied to himself "Yes you will Ms. McCall, you'll definitely be seeing me around."


End file.
